


Nothing new under the sun

by sharkinterviewee



Series: dousyweek [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter References, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Strategic Scientific Reserve (Marvel), Teasing, dousyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “This something new for you?” Daisy asked with a smirk, something challenging in her step. The thing with Daisy- a challenge like that was always an invitation. To try and keep up.“Actually, no.” There’s a lot of new stuff about the future, but this wasn’t one of them.Evidently that wasn't the answer she was expecting.Daisy looked back, checking his expression to make sure he wasn’t messing with her.Which was fair, because that was one of Daniel’s favorite things to do. He wasn’t about this, though. Messing with her.Daisy raised her eyebrows, looking amused and maybe even a little bit impressed when she came to the same conclusion herself. Delighted too. She always seemed to be when something caught her by surprise, especially him.“I thought you knew all about the SSR investigations we got up to in the old days, Agent Johnson.” Daniel smirked. “I thought the CIA knew everything.”It took her a moment to get what he was referencing, but when she recalled the particulars of their first conversation, she broke into a full out grin.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousyweek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Nothing new under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> dousyweek day 1: close calls || new horizons  
> largely inspired by this [tumblr post](https://cogentranting.tumblr.com/post/634530377606758400/see-i-think-the-reason-why-the-team-feels-that)

“This something new for you?” Daisy asked with a smirk, something challenging in her step. The thing with Daisy- a challenge like that was always an invitation. To try and keep up.

“Actually, no.” There’s a lot of new stuff about the future, but this wasn’t one of them.

Evidently that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

Daisy looked back, checking his expression to make sure he wasn’t messing with her.

Which was fair, because that was one of Daniel’s favorite things to do. He wasn’t about this, though. Messing with her.

Daisy raised her eyebrows, looking amused and maybe even a little bit impressed when she came to the same conclusion herself. Delighted too. She always seemed to be when something caught her by surprise, especially him.

“I thought you knew all about the SSR investigations we got up to in the old days, Agent Johnson.” Daniel smirked. “I thought the CIA knew everything.”

It took her a moment to get what he was referencing, but when she recalled the particulars of their first conversation, she broke into a full out grin.

She almost looked bashful for a second, “No, not really. I mean- we were kinda in a time crunch, and I didn’t need to know the specifics of what the records actually said when I broke into your office-” the words are stated with a grin, because infiltrating a secure military base under false premises was definitely a subject for them to flirt over, “Just needed to be able to namedrop a few classified cases to back up the official government business _I am where I’m supposed to be_ cover story.”

It seemed like forever ago. Probably had been, technically. An alternate timeline was about as far away as forever could be.

“ The SSR was dealing with weird stuff before even the fledgling days of shield. Your terminology for 084’s comes from us,” he reminded her. Again, with a teasing tone. Always a teasing tone, really. “The whole powers thing you’ve got going on?” He motioned to all of her before doing the half assed jazz hands she had long since learned to read as  _ quake _ . “Not a new thing.” A pause. Daniel tilted his head to the side, considering. “Well, inhumans and the scale is new,” he allowed. “But individuals with powers- very familiar concept. Among other things. We had scientists playing with things they shouldn’t back then too.”

“Is that so?” Daisy hummed.

Of course she was more than acquainted with one agent Daniel Sousa  _ now _ , but Daisy was realizing she wasn’t as familiar with the specifics of his work history pre-timewarp as she’d apparently just assumed, being from a future version of the same organization. Probably her fault for not reading up on shield history after the fact.

Something something shield legend, something something academy courses.

Whatever. She knew all the things about Daniel Sousa that  _ weren’t  _ in the history books. Besides, she’d heard  _ some  _ stories from him, just- she thought the early days of shield were mostly spy stuff. And science. Science spy stuff.

“Oh yeah. The mess with Isodyne Energy and the council of nine in the 40s- we had a little bit of everything. Black goo, powers, black goo absorbing people powers, rifts to alternate dimensions, corruption, murder, the whole shebang.”

Daisy couldn't help but snort at his  _ been there, done that  _ description. She hadn’t realized rifts were on his resume.

“What? You don’t believe me?” He didn’t seem too upset at the prospect. Still smiling, because she wasn’t the only one here who was quick to a challenge.

“No, actually, I do,” she assured him with a soft chuckle, shaking her head. “It’s just- yeah, don’t really need to bother with portals 101 here then, do I?”

Daniel laughed. “I guess not. So. Portals?”

“Portals.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is pretty much the opposite of the new horizons prompt, but what are you gonna do


End file.
